stalkers_italian_icefandomcom-20200214-history
Gypsy
"Last time on Total Drama Jamaica," Chris began, standing on the dock in front of the island. "Trish and Brian found themselves in hot water with their team after their only ally was voted out! The conflict between Trish and... her whole team deepened, especially with dumb blonde turned mastermind CeCe, who seemingly doesn't know there IS a conflict. Meanwhile, James found himself as the leader of Wata and very comfortable in being so, but everyone else was jumping at the thought of blindsiding him. So at the challenge, Trish and Brian made a deal that Trish would be less aggressive, and Wata threw the challenge to vote James out, saving the problem duo. In a surprise twist of events at the elimination ceremony, a never before seen contestant came into the picture... and right back out! Can Trish and Brian survive another day? With many romances blooming, how will they withstand the test of time... and drama? Find out all this and more right here, right now, on Total... Drama... Jamaica!" Intro At Wata, Daniel and Wista were both up early. Noticing the other person, they smiled and gestured to take a walk. Wista rolled out of the shelter. Everything was damp, seeing as it had rained overnight. She met Daniel on the other side. "Hi!" Wista said, bubbly as always. "I just..." "I know," Daniel responded. He smiled. "M-me too." They started to walk on the wet sand, barefoot and loosely clothed. "Do you wake up this early every morning?" Wista asked shyly. "I find it difficult to sleep in such conditions." "N-no, just today," Daniel answered. "The p-p-pitter-patter of the rain caused me to wake." "You were awake for the rain?" Wista's eyes lit up and she grew excited. "Oh my, how was it?" Daniel rose his head and looked into Wista's eyes. They both stopped walking. "It was nice," he said, smiling. Daniel (CONF): '''Being around Wista c-calms my urges. She's one of the f-few I've never thought about lighting up... ''(awkward chuckle) '' Wista pushed her hair behind her ear. "What's it like?" she asked. "Hm?" Daniel said. "You know... your... quirk," Wista stumbled. "Oh," Daniel responded softly. "Well..." He paused. "I'm sorry," Wista said quickly, blushing. "Did I strike something unpleasant? I dislike when those feelings come from within me. I apologize." "Oh, no, it's f-fine," Daniel said, starting to look down. "I'd rather n-not, though..." '''Wista (CONF): ''(sighs) I sometimes wonder if Daniel thinks of himself the same way I think of him. Humans here have small quirks and special things and I think that's wonderful, but something within them makes them think it is not okay to be different. It confuses me, but they do not think the same way I do, I suppose. I just hope one day Daniel can appreciate himself the way I appreciate him... and everyone. James woke up in the shelter. He blinked his tired eyes and peered out over the beach. Suddenly seeing Wista and Daniel together, he sprung out of bed. "How are we doing, men?" he called out to them. Startled, they both turned and looked at him. "Good," Daniel said back. "Just out to enjoy the morning." "Ah, yes," James responded, looking out over the ocean. "The morning has always been my favorite time of day. Missions in the morning are the most fun to do, back in my spy days." Wista gave Daniel a worried glance, saying 'What does he want?' She asked him, "You are not a spy anymore?" James looked at her. "Oh, yes. I still am. Sorry about that." He looked out over the ocean again for a moment, then turned around to face them. "Alright, I have a proposition for you two." "Yeah?" Daniel responded. "I'm sure you both know how I was likely the candidate to be voted out last night," James started. Both nodded their heads and he continued. "But I'm sure you also both know I am the glue that holds this team together and voting me off would be the most absurd thing you could do in our situation." He waited, but neither nodded their heads. He continued anyway. "So I propose a little voting block, a little... alliance between the 3 of us. To ensure that our team stays strong. What do you think?" Wista and Daniel glanced at each other. '''James (CONF): '''They would be absolutely stupid not to accept this proposal. Then again, with Mental and Weirdo, I wouldn't doubt them being that stupid. How has it gotten to the point where I have to align with ''them ''for safety? "Yeah, s-sure," Daniel replied. James stuck out a hand for a handshake. Daniel took it. He did the same with Wista. "Alright then," James began. "I'll see you around." He walked in the other direction. "How strange!" Wista exclaimed. "He's never talked to me before, but it seems like I'm the piece missing in his puzzle now!" "Exactly," Daniel said. "He j-just wants you for his p-plan. He th-th-thinks we're dumb enough to just go with it." "Oh," Wista said sadly. "So I am dumb enough to go with his plan if I didn't have you." "You're just... new to th-this," Daniel stated. "We're learning together." Wista perked up. "Thank you!" Wista said, hugging him. "You always know just what to say." "Heh," Daniel laughed. At Wata, Adonis was trying to rally the team up yet again. "Let's go for a warm-up jog! This is an important challenge today, guys... if we can get a streak going, we can dominate the entire season!" The rest of the team was laying in the shelter, trying to huddle for warmth although the sun was quickly rising. "Sweetie, if you think we're going out there, you're crazy," Melody said. "Just come in here with us!" CeCe invited. Adonis sighed and climbed into the shelter reluctantly. Diamond threw half of a blanket over him. Soon afterwards, both teams arrived for the challenge. "Wata, take a look at Fiyah!" Chris announced. "Um... who's missing?" Jaime asked. "Beats me," Chris answered. "Ready to get to your ''immunity ''challenge?" "Okay, seriously, dude, get some consistency going," Melody said. "Today is a fun one!" Chris continued. "You guys are going to... wait for it... make a MUSIC VIDEO!" "Oh, I'm sure this will be-- wait, I can actually work with this!" Melody said excitedly. "Well, that's lame," Jake commented. "Here's the dealio," Chris began. "Okay, don't ever say that again," Trish interrupted. "Would you guys SHUT UP?! Now, listen. Here is the ''deal. Both teams will get 2 video cameras and all the props you can find in the truck right over there," Chris said, gesturing. "You will be given the rest of the day to decide on a song, original or otherwise, and film a music video for it. Give us all the goods, dancing, lip syncing, you know! I will be judging them over the campfire tonight, so get cracking!" "Let's do it!" Mikayla cheered. "I know just ''the song." "What were you thinking?" Diana asked. "I mean, we have to accomodate for our vocal ranges, but go ahead." "Dark Horse by Katy Perry!" Mikayla chirped. "That song is my jam!" "Katy Perry sucks, but that song is surprisingly not that bad," Jake agreed. "That song is so me!" Victor exclaimed. "I can see the video now," Mikayla said with vision. "A dark palace... enveloped in the jungle... an evil queen... come on, follow me!" She took off towards the prop truck, clearly having a video in mind. "Whatever the team wants," James chuckled nervously. '''James (CONF): '''I HATE Dark Horse... but, after last time, I need to watch what I do and say around my team. I want to make it to the end and I've realized that just being a leader doesn't cut it-- I have to make good relations as well. The problem? I hate these people. Every single one of them would burn if I had the chance to decide that. Alas, I don't. ''(mutters something comparing the island to purgatory) '' "Let's figure out which song we're going to do," Diamond told Wata. "Obviously something that caters to my powerful vocals... My Heart Will Go On, maybe?" Melody suggested. "Who said you were singing?" Trish started. "I know a good singer when I see one, and you're--" Brian gave her a warning look and she re-evaluated her next few words. "... almost there! Keep trying, girl." Melody gave her a strange look and continued. "Guys, singing is my ''thing. I know I've been kind of... mean to some of you, but I know if you just hand me the mic and let me do my thing, we WILL win!" Wata gave each other unsure looks. "I can sing too," CeCe chirped. "My rendition of Barbie Girl will knock your pants off." "That sounds good to me," Brian agreed. "Whatever, sure," Diamond said. "Good! We're finally making team decisions!" Adonis said cheerily. "I know just what we need!" CeCe exclaimed. She headed off towards the prop truck and Wata followed her. "But... singing is my thing," Melody murmured sadly. Melody (CONF): 'I wasn't that upset. Not... that upset. I just felt like it was unfair because CeCe doesn't do anything and she's worshipped by everyone. Like, yeah, she's kind of nice but she's really dumb. And everyone knows that singing is basically my life, so when it came down to the singing challenge and I'm not allowed to do that, then it's sort of like... ''(voice cracks) ''who am I? ''(wipes eyes) ''Sorry, um... can I... be alone? Melody was crying outside the confessional area in the forest. "Get it together," she muttered to herself. "You can do this. So what if she's singing? It's just stupid singing... now if they lose, it's not on you, right?" She burst into tears again. "Stop, dammit!" She sat down on a rock and threw her face into her hands, sobbing. "Stop... stop... stop..." she said inbetween sobs. Diana walked out from the trees and realized what she was seeing. "Hey," she gently said. Melody saw Diana and quickly wiped the tears off her face. "Uh, hi," she responded. "What's up?" Diana asked, sitting next to Melody and hugging her sideways. "Nothing, it's stupid," Melody answered. "You should get to your team." "They won't miss me for now," Diana said, smiling. "Seriously, you don't even have to see me again. We're on different teams. Just tell me what's going on." "No," choked Melody, beginning to cry a bit again. "You'll probably just ''(bleep) ''up our team after you hear our weaknesses or whatever." "Okay, look, you don't need to say anything. But if you want to cry, I have a shoulder that's just begging for some tears." Melody laughed a little in response to this. Then she looked at Diana for a moment and completely broke down. She explained everything to Diana, forgetting her fears of not showing anyone weakness and opening up. When she finished, they both sat there for a second, Melody sniffling the last bits of her tears and Diana just hugging her. "Stupid, right?" Melody sort-of laughed, sort-of cried. "Not at all," Diana empathized. "Not at all." '''Diana (CONF): '''Obviously she's on the other team and all that and she's the enemy, but for that one moment I really did care for Melody. You know, humans can get so nasty and especially in this game so competitive that they can lose sight of what's important -- making sure you don't hurt people along the way. At this point I don't care for anyone on Wata except for Melody because of what they did when they know who she is and what she does. It just doesn't sit right with me. "Are you feeling better?" Diana asked. "Um, yeah, I think," Melody answered. "I don't really usually do this... I mean, people don't usually listen. It feels like there's less on my chest. That's feeling better, right?" Diana laughed. "Yeah, that's feeling better. Listen, I'm going to go back to my team and you're going to go back to yours and we're both going to make a kick-ass video and you'll be just fine. Sound good?" "Yeah," Melody responded, shaking off whatever feelings were still lingering. "Yeah, for sure." Diana smiled and got up, starting to walk away. "Wait!" Melody called out. Diana turned back around. "Uh... thanks. For this. Really,this is the first time I've done something like this. It felt kind of... good." Diana grinned. "No problem, Melody. Good luck." She left through the woods. Melody took a deep breath and made her way back to her team. At Fiyah's shoot, Mikayla was clearly running the show. "Alright, people, we have to get this choreography DOWN! I'll focus on vocals and Jake, you can do the rap, but for now the rest of you do that dance!" Mikayla ran off to put the set up. "Someone's intense," Victor commented. "She's just s-stressed," Daniel added. "Now is there any way we could work fire into this v-video?" "Hi guys," Diana said, walking out of the forest. "Where have you been?" Victor asked. "Just... getting some air," Diana fibbed. "Um... okay," Victor responded. '''Victor (CONF): '''Hint for those at home: She wasn't "getting air". There is literally air everywhere here, there's no INdoors. Something's up with Diana, and I'd like to find out what it is. '''Diana (CONF): '''Okay, yes, I lied about it. I might be smart but apparently I'm not socially equipped. I just kind of... panicked. "Okay people!" Victor called out, gathering them together. "From the top, 5, 6, 7, 8..." They began dancing while Victor, the choreographer, commented. "Work it!" "Let's see those hips MOVE!" "Come on, 8 more counts! Let's go!" "May we take a rest?" Wista panted. "As much as I adore the humidity, it makes it quite difficult to move my body this way." Victor took a step towards Wista so that he was very close to her face. "Do you want to WIN, Wista?" he growled. "Of course! I just--" Wista started. "Then you will keep on dancing until the freakin' world ends!" Victor screamed. "From the top!" At Wata, CeCe had a "Barbie Girl"-esque dress on and was getting her hair & makeup done by Diamond. Melody came and joined them, having cleaned up and looking as fierce and guarded as ever. "Look who finally decided to show up," Trish snarked. "Just getting into character," Melody lied. "We haven't told you your character yet," Brian inquired. "Uh... yeah. I figured I'm playing a barbie," Melody continued. "Self-absorbed as always," Diamond sighed. "But you're right." "Have fun being my back-up!" CeCe giggled innocently. "... Yeah," Melody responded. '''CeCe (CONF): '''It is so fun to say all the back-handed comments! Nobody gets mad because you just say them all happy and giggle a little afterwards and suddenly you're not a ''(bleep) ''anymore! "Okay, so, here's my idea," CeCe started. "It thinks?" whispered Trish to Brian with feigned surprise. "Be. Nice," Brian commanded. Trish glared at him. "How about we do it JUST like the real Barbie Girl video? I doubt Chris has seen it anyway -- he doesn't seem like that type of guy -- and if he has, we can just say we're paying homage to one of the best videos of all time," CeCe suggested. "Hey, there IS a brain in there!" Diamond approved. "As long as everyone appears in alphabetical order," Jaime said uneasily. "That'll be Adonis, then Brian, CeCe, Diamond, me, Melody, and finally Trish." "How about I'm just the camera girl?" Trish suggested. "Not really into the whole dolled-up look." "Mmm, yeah, you wouldn't fit with the theme anyway," Diamond criticized. "That pale skin and bleak demeanor, mm-mm-mm." "So I'm going to appear last," Melody muttered. "Pretty much how my day is going." '''CeCe (CONF): '''And you know what else is great? Me being so dumb totally adds to this freakshow thing this team has going. And in reality, I'm the smartest one here! I can sit back and watch them go at it while I just cut in with "cute little CeCe" comments and nobody suspects a thing. "What am I going to be doing appearing first anyway?" Adonis asked. "You can be the Ken to my Barbie!" CeCe exclaimed. "Wait, WHAT?!" Diamond cut in. She grabbed Adonis possessively. "No. Brian can be your Ken." "Oh, are you two dating?" CeCe asked. Adonis laughed. "We're not--" "We will," Diamond answered, glaring. CeCe gave her an approving wink. '''CeCe (CONF): '''And the last thing? You can ''totally ''stir up drama and nobody notices! Guess who's going to be fighting later because of 2 little blurbs from me? Trish and Brian AND Adonis and Diamond. ''(laughs condescendingly) ''What can I say? I'm good. "One more thing," Jaime mused. "The real video has a huge production -- a Barbie house, cars, and a big set. We're in the middle of Jamaica. How are we going to do that?" "Hmm... I have an idea!" Brian exclaimed. "Melody, Diamond, go get some palm fronds!" They both stared blankly at him. "Uh, wrong people. Trish, Jaime, go get some palm fronds!" Grumbling, they did gather some. They brought them back to Brian. "Okay, now give me just a few minutes." A few minutes later, Brian showed them a gigantic screen of palm fronds woven together. "Is it a magic carpet...?" CeCe asked while everyone else was bewildered. "No, it's a greenscreen!" Brian explained. "We just film in front of it and then edit a background in later. It's genius!" "Um... okay," Diamond commented, unimpressed. "We better get started," Adonis said. At Fiyah, they were already into filming. Victor was behind the camera while the rest were working on a dance part of the song. "Cause baby once you're mine, once you're mine... there's no going back," Mikayla lip-synced. They all started dancing, but Victor cut them off right away. "No, no, no! That's all wrong! Wista, you need to stop moving like a drugged whale! Daniel, your dancing is going down in ''flames. Diana, you'd think your high IQ would let you understand how to do a simple pop and lock! James, you may be a secret agent but you're clearly not a secret dancer with those moves. And Mikayla... you are the only competent one on this team." "He is being unkind to us," Wista observed. "If we lose, what do you think about voting him off?" James suggested. "You and I are still together, right? With Daniel?" "Of course," Wista agreed. "To both propositions." "Makeup!" Mikayla called out, flipping her hair. "Mikayla is getting to be a bit of a diva, too," James muttered. Victor came out again. "Okay, you guys need more practice so I'm going to work with Jake and Mikayla individually for the bridge. Don't slack off while I'm gone or I swear to whoever is in the Heavens that I will destroy you." "Touchy," Diana commented. Mikayla and Victor made their way to where Jake was waiting. He was wearing an intricate, dark, devil-themed costume to go with the theme set by Mikayla's witchy costume. "Okay, this isn't going to be a huge shot. Jake, you rap and do what you want, and Mikayla's just going to stand there and look hot." "That, I can do," Mikayla affirmed with a smile. "Okay, lights, camera, action!" Victor exclaimed. Jake began fumbling over his rap. "She's a- a beast, I call... karma, be careful, try not- not to lead her on?" "Cut!" Victor ordered. "What was that?" "Um... okay, I haven't been very vocal about this, but I'm not a good rapper," Jake shamefully admitted. "Uh, yeah, we know," Victor remarked. "No, you don't understand," Jake continued. "My true passion is... opera singing." "Um," Victor replied. "What." "Seriously," Jake answered brightly. "I've had a huge voice since I was, like, 12." "Would you like to..." Victor shuddered. "opera your part?" "I'd really like that," Jake answered. "This will be interesting," Mikayla said. "Lights... camera... action!" Victor exclaimed. Jake went through the entire rap part, singing in a rich opera voice that rivaled that of the late and great Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau. Mikayla had her acting face on through the whole thing, but as soon as Jake was done, her jaw dropped and she hugged him. "This is going to shoot our video into all new proportions!" "That was... really good," Victor admitted, shocked. Jake just flashed him a smile. Wata was well into filming as well. They had somehow managed to build a car out of the props from the prop truck and CeCe was sitting in it with Brian, who was her Ken. "You can touch, you can play, if you say I'm always yours!" she lip-synced. "Ain't that the truth," Trish muttered under her breath. They made their way through the chorus, getting the last of the footage they needed. "Okay," Brian quickly said, crawling out of the car, "now we can get to work on editing the background in." CeCe walked over to Chris, who was relaxing on the beach. "Hey, Chris?" "What do you want?" he asked. "And move, will you? You're blocking the sun! You'll mess up my tan!" "Sorry," she responded, moving. "Um, we were just wondering if we could borrow a computer to edit our music video?" "No computers," Chris explained. Melody turned to Brian. "Nice plan." "Uh... I can fix this," Brian answered. "Give me a second to think." '''Brian (CONF): '''I was in a really bad position! I just had to sit there and try to come up with a way to put in a gigantic set without the use of a computer. And then... it hit me. "Got it!" Brian jumped up. "Trish, let me see the camera for a second." "You better have a plan," Trish told him. "I mean -- Wow, Brian, you must have a plan! Good job!" Diamond and Melody shared a weirded out look. "Here!" Brian finished what he was doing and showed everyone. He started playing the video. After about a minute, Melody cut in, "Should... I just say it?" "Brian, honey," Diamond started, "this video is just a close-up of CeCe's face lip syncing." "I know!" Brian said. "LIsten, it solves our problem -- no one can see that there's nothing in the background -- plus it has artsy value. It's just like Kinge's video for Basketball Court." "THAT'S your genius idea?" Jaime asked. "I love it!" CeCe and Trish both said at the same time. They both reacted disgusted for a second and then returned to their faux happy demeanor. '''CeCe and Trish (CONF): ''(not in one confessional together, but in a split screen) There is something seriously weird going on with her. About an hour later, both teams gathered around the campfire to watch the videos. Chris stood in front of them. "Okay, it's judging time! Fiyah, you're up first." "Okay!" Mikayla jumped up. "Our video was for Dark Horse by Katy Perry. But for our video, let's just call it Dark Horse - Mikalya feat. Juicy Jake." She winked and put the video in. '''Intro' Dark, filtered shots of the forest looking hellish infused with various shots of Mikayla's silhouette walking on a path. I knew you were, you were gonna come to me Mikayla is dressed up as a Witch Queen, the shot is just changing from a close-up to a body shot while she mouths the lyrics. And here you are, but you better choose carefully She raises her arms and we zoom out to see Daniel and James dressed up as angry demons by either side of her. Cause I, am capable of anything, of anything, and everything To emphasize the point, she uses her witch powers to create a boxing ring out of forest materials (sticks, leaves, branches, etc.) and puts Daniel and James inside it. Make me your aphrodite, make me your one and only Mikayla acts as one of the "boxing girls" and walks up holding a sign that says "ROUND 1". But don't, make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy Mikayla gives a final warning to the boys before stepping out of the ring. So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. The boys fight in the ring and Mikayla enjoys watching them fight over her, laughing and cheering along. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine... They fight a little more until James comes out victorious. There's no going back Mikayla holds his hand up in victory, but clearly isn't satisfied yet. *breakdown* Mikayla suddenly gets an idea. Ridding the forest floor of the rink, she picks Daniel back up and then calls into the forest. More demons (the rest of the team) appear. Mark my words, this love will make you levitate She presents James to the crowd, and they ooh and ahh a bit. Like a bird, like a bird without its cage She does the same with Daniel, and the crowd seems a bit more impressed when Daniel summons fire in his hand. But down to Earth, if you choose to walk away, don't walk away Mikayla has her demons vote between Daniel and James and they pick Daniel. Now she has a tie -- James won the fight but Daniel won the vote. It's in the palm of your hand now baby, it's a yes or a no, no maybe Mikayla needs some time to think. She returns to her dark palace. So just be sure, before you give it all to me, all to me, give it all to me She paces back and forth, thinking. How can she decide who to pick? So you wanna play with magic? Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby, do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. She returns outside to make a proclamation of who her lover is, though she is still dissatisfied. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine... Suddenly, in the crowd, she sees Jake standing. Immediately stricken, she runs down to greet him and they run off into the forest. There's no going back She informs Jake of the consequences, but he's still in it. Jake (opera): She's a beast, I call her karma. She eat your heart out, like Jeffrey Dahmer. Be careful, try not to lead her on, shawty's heart be on steroids 'cause her love is so strong. You might fall in love when you meet her, if you get the chance you better keep her, she sweet as pie but if you break her heart she turn cold as a freezer. That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor, she gon' be my sleeping beauty I'mma put her in a coma. Damn I think I love her, shawty's so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care, she ride me like a rollercoaster, turn the bedroom into a fair. This love is like a drug, I was tryna hit it and quit it, but lil mama's so dope I messed around and got addicted. Through the whole rap verse, it shows the scene filmed earlier of Jake and Mikayla in the small clearing adoring each other with cut-ins of other escapades they engaged in through the forest (including a picnic of meat Jake caught from the forest, a shot of the two making out, and one where they are just looking into each other's eyes) So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you're falling for. Mikayla returns to the crowd in a wedding dress, holding her bad boy lover proudly by her side. Baby do you dare to do this? 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. The crowd gasps -- they've never seen this man before. But Mikayla is more happy than ever. Are you ready for, ready for... a perfect storm, perfect storm? They get married on the spot, Victor performing the ceremony. Mikayla warns him one last time about marrying her -- this love will last forever. 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine... The bride and groom kiss, as in "you may now kiss the bride." -- but Mikayla has ulterior motives. There's no going back. When they are about to kiss, Mikayla dives for his neck instead and sucks out his soul. She now owns him -- eternally. "Well that was... scary," Chris commented. "But well put together. Good job. Wata, your video?" "Sure! We did a video for Barbie Girl by Aqua. Enjoy," Brian introduced. He popped it in, and everyone watched the entire 3 minutes and 21 seconds of CeCe's face, close-up. "Somehow, that was even scarier," Chris concluded, disturbed. "The only acceptable choice for a winner here is... Fiyah! Congratulations, you will not be voting someone out tomorrow! And as for Wata... I can't tell you the same. Meet me back here tomorrow night." Fiyah cheered, and Wata grimaced. "Good going," Diamond grumbled towards Brian, annoyed. Both teams headed back to camp for the night. The next day, Wata had to deal with the weight of losing and going to the elimination ceremony. Mood at camp was down like always. Melody (CONF): 'You know, the obvious choice is to vote out Brian. He totally screwed up in everything yesterday. But for some reason, I just can't shake this feeling that it's going to be me... probably just some paranoia that everyone gets, but I don't know... "Is it going to be me tonight?" Brian asked Trish, as the two were down by the ocean cleaning up. "Um, well, you screwed up in just about everything yesterday and the two of us are on the outs," Trish answered. "So no, I'm pretty sure Adonis is going, Brian." "Ugh," Brian moaned. "This is bad, this is really bad." "I mean, you could come up with some genius plan to pull others in with us but if not, you're hosed," Trish told him. "And don't feel sorry for me because I don't feel sorry for you." '''Brian (CONF): '''Right about now, you're probably wondering why I didn't just slap bit-- I mean, Trish? Well, the answer is that when you see her talking to me, that's actually her being nice. She can be really, really nasty to people she doesn't like. Also, she's my one vote at the moment, so... Melody was sitting by herself in the shelter, looking out into the ocean, somewhat depressed. Diamond walked up to her. "What are you doing?" "Huh?" Melody was zoning out, but came back. "Oh, nothing, just... thinking." Diamond took a seat next to her. "Okay, girl talk time. What's up?" "I'm just... still a little shaken from yesterday, I guess," Melody explained. "What, you don't like losing?" Diamond asked. "No, it's not that... it's just that when CeCe stepped up to be the singer and everyone supported her and not me, it really got to me, I guess." "You're still worried about that? Sweetie, nobody's against you-- we just chose her for that one thing." "You don't understand. Like, Diamond, here's the thing... singing is ALL I have. Without it, I am nothing. I'm not good at anything and people don't really like me, okay? So the only time I'm really at home and the only time people look up to me with a smile instead of a glare is when I'm on stage, belting out the last note of some challenging song. When that's gone..." "You're just being dramatic, Melody. C'mon, we have a vote to talk about." '''Melody (CONF): '''Teaches me to open up to people, right? Ugh, it's just... this is actually a really personal thing for me and suddenly I'm treating everyone like freakin' Dr. Phil but nobody gets me and they wave my problems off like yesterday's lunch. Rice, if you were wondering. Ugh, it's just... ''(starts to tear up) ''God, why am I crying so much?! This is horrible! Ugh! ''(storms off) CeCe noticed Melody walking out of her confessional, but she was the only one on the beach near where Melody was. 'CeCe (CONF): '''So here's the thing: I don't like Melody. At all. Everyone thinks I love everyone of course, but reality check, I don't. Unfortunately, if anything, she should have been gunning for ME after I jacked her singing position -- until I got just what I needed. Trish and Brian were still by the beach when CeCe started walking over to them. "Here it comes," Trish muttered. "Hey guys!" CeCe called out. "Just wanted to see how you two were doing." "Good," Brian answered. "You?" CeCe smiled. "I'm doing great, thanks!" At that moment, Melody was making her way back to the shelter, still upset and pouting a bit. "Ugh," CeCe continued, "Melody has really been bringing my mood down lately... the whole camp, I think. I'm going to go see if I can cheer her up." Brian and Trish shared a look while CeCe walked over to Melody. "I think we just found our crack," Brian said, grinning. Later that night, the team went to the elimination ceremony where Chris was waiting. "Welcome back, ''losers," he called out. "Take your seats." Wata all did as they were told, and then Chris began to ask them a few questions. "Well, I'm hoping this will be the first normal ceremony. You freakshows messed up the last two. So, first, can I ask the whole team: Who EDITED that thing?" People laughed and pointed to Brian, who shrunk in his seat. Chris asked, "Is there any hope you're NOT going tonight?" "I'd like to think so," Brian answered, remaining calm and collected. "I mean, I'm not going out of here without kicking and screaming." "If you want to kick or scream, now's your shot," Chris told him. "I've already done it, thanks," Brian laughed. "Okay. Next question for Melody. You're obviously the singer. That's your thing. What made it so CeCe could take the job?" Chris asked. "Can we... not talk about this?" Melody asked back, not crying but not happy either. CeCe whispered to Brian and Trish, "There she goes again..." "Okay, what about the same question to CeCe?" "Oh!" CeCe perked up. "I wasn't trying to take anything away from anyone. I just offered to sing and the team liked it. No big deal!" "No big deal," Melody muttered. "And with that, it's time to vote," Chris said. "You all know the drill. Let's go." As before, everyone went up to the urn and took their vote. When they had finished, Chris brought them back up and proceeded to read the votes. "Alright. The person who recieves the most votes will have to leave the island immediately. Down there is the Dock of Shame, followed by the Boat of Losers. You must take the shameful walk down there and board the Boat of Losers, where you will be driven home. I'll read the votes." Nobody in the crowd really looked nervous. "First vote... Melody." "Second vote... Brian." Still, everybody looked pretty smug. There was nobody that thought they were going home. "Third vote... Melody." "Fourth vote... Melody. That's 3 votes Melody, 1 vote Brian, 3 votes left." Melody started looking around, shaken. "Fifth vote... Brian. 3 votes Melody, 2 votes Brian." "Sixth vote... Brian. 3 votes Melody, 3 votes Brian, 1 vote left." Brian looked scared, too, but Trish tried to calm him down. Meanwhile, Melody was all alone. "Seventh vote and 3rd person voted out of Total Drama Jamaica... ... Melody. Time for you to go." Melody considered saying something, but instead licked her lips and stood up. "Fine," she said. Walking with dignity, her head held high, and not more than a few tears in her eyes, Melody walked out of the game. "That's it?" Chris yelled after her. "C'mon, you were one of our DRAMA people!" Melody kept going. "Pffft, boring. Wata, you can head back to camp." Wata left the elimination ceremony, 4 people happy and 2 people not. "And with that, another elimination ceremony down the drain! CeCe may have told us that she truly was smart before, but with this boot she certainly proved it. Over at Fiyah, James is still in trouble, but if we know James he still has a few tricks up his sleeve. What will come of this divided elimination? How long can CeCe keep her trick up? And by God, when will half this cast stop playing NICE?! Find out all this and more, next time on Total... Drama... Jamaica!" Voting Confessionals '''Adonis (for Brian): '''Try not to make a horror movie out of a Barbie song next time. '''Brian (for Melody): '''Sorry, it really is you or me tonight. '''CeCe (for Melody): '''Um, so, yes... I know why you're upset. Sorry. But in this whole thing, you're just the next stepping stone and after tonight, I just proved my power. Bye. '''Diamond (for Brian): '''Screw-up. '''Jaime (for Melody): ''(shudders) ''Apparently for... "strategy" I have to vote out of alphabetical order. My vote would NORMALLY go to CeCe tonight, but I've been directed otherwise. '''Melody (for Brian): '''I should be voting for CeCe but I'm letting go of that anger. That's... not how I'm feeling right now. Brian, I'm voting for you because you totally messed up the challenge. '''Trish (for Melody): '''If this works, one bad b**ch gone and one good b**ch stays, so...